


Blytonbury Woes

by RosaMaria1936



Series: Thomas x Maria [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMaria1936/pseuds/RosaMaria1936
Summary: Maria, a pessimistic and shy witch who also has a caring side goes into Blytonbury to pick up an item. There she meets an unlikely companion.
Relationships: Maria/Thomas
Series: Thomas x Maria [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009998
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Blytonbury Woes

It was a bustling Saturday afternoon at Luna Nova. The brewing laboratory was full of students preparing for the next exam to be given to them by Professor Lukić. The Lab was a bustle with noise from students running back and forth(against Lukić’s warnings), the bubbling of cauldrons, and the general chatter of the class. In the corner of the class sat Maria silently looking over her cauldron. Maria was quiet and of a pessimistic demeanor, despite this she was the top of the alchemy class only second to Diana herself, and as such students repeatedly sought her out for help much to her annoyance. Maria counted off her ingredients list in a low voice.

“Alright let's see, two bittershrooms, one rat’s tail, three mandrake leaves, and one dragon fang...hm? What's this”, Maria’s blank expression soon turned into one of confusion. “Where is my dragon fang, I swore I had it.”, Maria became flustered and decided to go ask the Professor for another. “Ms. Lukić I seemed to have misplaced the dragon fang I was provided with, are there any more that I can use”, Maria timidly asked. Lukić cackled at her request.

“You’ve LOST it. I have no more in my possession. You’ll have to get another yourself”, responded the professor followed by more cackles which seemed to taunt Maria. The young witch walked away looking quite pale. “Dammit, where am I gonna find a dragon fang right now on such short notice...AHA! that's it, that magic items cafe in Blytonbury might have what I need, lucky I have some time today, I better get going”, Maria muttered to herself. She grabbed her overcoat and broom and ran out the door. On her way out to the front gate she saw Diana who looked quite unusually annoyed, but she brushed it off. After passing through the Leyline, she made her way to the city on foot. “Hm, where is that place again?”, she thought to herself, walking through the plaza where last year's parade was held. Maria stood still for a moment to think and right then she was bumped and knocked directly off her feet by a person from behind running towards her. “Hey, be careful next time, you're lucky I wasn’t carrying any important potions or something”, Maria said while standing up. She looked down to see a boy with tears in his eyes and a red face. “Oh my gosh, are you ok”, Maria offered her hand to help him up and he trembled a little before taking it.

“I-I’m sorry, I-I wasn’t looking where I was going”, The boy responded. Assuming the boy was seriously hurt Maria took him over to a bench and began to rummage through her bag to look for a healing potion. “W-What are you”, without giving him a chance to respond Maria took out a potion.

“Now tell me, where does it hurt?”, Maria asked while clenching the boy’s hand. The boy blushed a little.

“I-I’m not hurt...physically that is”, the boy replied with his head down. Maria had a puzzled look on her face.

“Oh!...so what's the matter then”, Maria asked, scooching in a little bit, making the boy a bit nervous.

“Y-you go to that witch school right?”, The boy asked while pointing in the direction of the leyline terminal. Maria nodded. “Do you know who Diana is?”, Maria was even more confused by that question. She nodded once again leaning in, because she was now interested to see where this was going. “Well, last year at the parade, Diana saved my life and since then, I’ve been in love with her, I wanted to finally ask her out today, but...she said no.”, the boy explained in a defeated voice. Maria was shocked, and just then she remembered passing Diana earlier in the day. Finally her annoyed expression made sense.

“My gosh, I’m so sorry. I’m not sure if you know this but Diana is already in a relationship with a girl named Akko”, Maria responded in an attempt to comfort him.

“Really…? Well, it wouldn't have made any difference if she wasn’t. Diana is just amazing and I’m just a plain old me. By the way my name is Thomas.”, Maria sympathized with his sentiment of feeling very plain and unimportant.

“Well, hello Thomas, my name is Maria. If it makes you feel any better, Diana is not as special as she seems, she is just a person like you and me, in fact I’m very close to overtaking her score in alchemy.”, Maria said somewhat boastfully to herself. Thomas looked confused, he’d only ever heard Diana be spoken about in a deified manner, and to have Diana be knocked down to just the level of a regular person was odd, but somewhat reassuring to him. His eyes dried a bit and with a bit of his regained confidence he asked Maria, “W-well, what are you doing here anyways, I don't see witches come around here too often.”

“I’m here to buy a dragon fang from the magic cafe, would you happen to know where I could find it”, Maria responded.

“Yes of course I know where it is, I’ll show you”, Maria looked relieved, and they went on walking. They walked for ten minutes talking about various things such as Diana, Maria’s project for the exam, what it's like at Luna Nova and so on. Thomas asked Maria where she is from and she responded,

“Oh, well I’m from Spain and I assume you are from around here.”, Thomas chuckled slightly,

“yeah I could tell by your accent”, he said, still leading close by her side. Maria blushed,

“W-what, it isn’t that obvious is it!”, they both laughed and joked all the way to the store. When they reached the store they entered and Maria asked the clerk for one dragon fang. Thomas stood awkwardly looking at the creepy looking interior of the store. “Well that's a relief, I got what I needed. Thank you very much for showing the way”, Maria said with a cheery face which was very much unusual for her.

“Anytime!”, Thomas gave a triumphant smile, but it soon faded realizing it meant Maria had to go back. “Uh...Maria I-I haven’t really got anything going on right now, w-would you mind if I walked back with you”, Thomas asked looking a bit sheepish. Maria thought it kind of odd since it's a somewhat lengthy walk back to the leyline terminal but she obliged anyways seeing how she’d not want to leave him alone after just being rejected by Diana of all people. They continued their talks and joking on the walk back, and soon their cheery expressions, turned into, blushing and red faced expressions as they complimented each other. After a while they reached the leyline terminal.

“Well I had a nice time Thomas, thanks for showing the way.” Thomas gave a confident look.

“Heh, anytime you’re in Blytonbury come say hi”, Thomas suggested.”, As they were saying their goodbyes Thomas felt a feeling inside of him, he wasn’t exactly sure what the feeling was which was beginning to come over him, but as Maria was about to turn around and get on her broom, Thomas leaned in and quickly planted a kiss on her cheek. Maria blushed and had a shocked look on her face. Thomas became flustered,

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me, I jus-”, without letting him finish his sentence Maria grabbed Thomas by the shirt pulling him in for a kiss on the lips.

“Meet me here tomorrow at noon~”, Maria whispered into his ear. She turned around and hopped on her broom giving Thomas a little wave as she flew off. Thomas watched her fly off, and smiled to himself.


End file.
